bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Omnipotent One
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the What if Shinigami dies? page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yyp (talk) 19:18, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Question The page isn't locked, so you should be able to add the epithet you want. User Inactive The user you are messaging is inactive, he does not edit here anymore hasn't been a regular editor in years. Editing issue Apparently doing whatever you want however you want and not following Bleach Wiki:Policy is more important and therefore you have been blocked for a week. We dont ask questions or make statements on character talk pages, they are exclusively for changes to be made on the page. Questions and statements are for forum and blogs. Reverting undo's to your addition is also against policy here, you have to prove your case before such changes are allowed. As far as zanpakuto, considering they have a purpose while sealed that stands to reason its the actual form such a zanpakuto takes and therefore not a disguise of any sort, further its unreferenced. Also the word is canon and not cannon. As well this site doesnt introduce out of universe wording into the articles, such as saying (this is non-canon). If something is referenced in the manga its considered canon, in turn stating otherwise is false. Edit warring is also not permitted. This is not whatever sight your used to editing at, we are extremely strict on how the site is editied and if you cant be concerned with following those rules and just wanna do what you wanna do then you wont be editing here.-- Yamamoto's Fiery Reiatsu It's not anime-only.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:09, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Pernida Hello, I am Schiffy, one of the members of the Policy & Standards Committee here at Bleach Wiki. As is the norm here, pages that are greatly connected to the most recent chapter are locked for a week due to the potential of high traffic and to prevent needing to revert speculative edits. If you feel something should be changed during this time period, you may open a topic on the article's talk page to discuss the changes. :I'm afraid that's not an option. The page is protected, and it's not going to be unlocked just because you want to make a change. If we did that than pages wouldn't be protected and the admins and committee would be running around like chickens without heads trying to fix all the speculative and unreferenced edits on a new chapter. If you tell me what you wanted to add I'd be happy to do so. Re: Sternritter List I do not have the power to unprotect a page or template. And these templates are commonly not unlocked, especially during the height of the related arc. I can however edit that template, and if you tell me what needs to be changed I can do so. :First and foremost you need to understand you dont go arbitrarily changing things here nor do you get to decide what content is correct. Shaz was removed simply because if he is a object of anothers creation he is not a real sternritter and just another fabrication of Gremmy the real sternritter and holder of the letter V. Thank yourself for his removal after asking Schiffy to add another character Guneral that had no business on there after he was removed for the same reason some time ago when he was found to be a fabrication. Now to the point of why your banned from the site for a month. You went on the sternritter page and removed a Template and replaced it with a direct edit of your version so you can edit it as you pleased and subvert the protection on the template. That is blatant vandalism.-- ::Even more so you clearly don't even have a basic understanding of time. You claimed that Shaz was confirmed as a creation of Gremmy in Narita's "upcoming book". There's a few problems with this. First of all, Spirits are Forever With You is in no way "upcoming". Both parts were published on June 4, 2012. This leads us to two more problems. Shaz Domino didn't appear until chapter 512 of the manga, which was released the week of October 7, 2012, four months after the publication of Narita's (non-canon) novel. Now of course there's also Gremmy Thoumeaux, who wasn't introduced until the 572nd chapter, which was published in Weekly Shonen Jump the week of March 9, 2014, another 17 months after Shaz's first appearance, for a total of 21 months, which is just shy of two years. There is absolutely no way that Ryohgo Narita added two canon characters to his novels before they even appeared in the manga. When asked for references that you don't have, admit you don't have them rather than just mashing Bleach-related words together hoping people buy it.